gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Say
'''Say, en español Decir, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Shooting Star, y fue cantada por New Directions. La versión original le pertenece a John Mayer. Contexto de la canción Después del terrible pero falso tiroteo en McKinley, los chicos cantan esta canción en el Auditorio, sabiendo ahora que tienen que decir lo que tengan que decir porque después podría ser muy tarde. Letra Blaine: Take all of your wasted honor Every little past frustration Take all of your so called problems Better put 'em in quotations Blaine with Marley: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Ryder with Blaine: Walkin' like a one man army Fightin' with the shadows in your head Livin' up the same old moment Ryder: Knowin' you'd be better off instead If you could only Blaine with Marley: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Marley and Kitty: Have no fear for givin' in Have no fear for giving over Sam and Brittany: You better know that in the end It's better to say too much Than never to say what you need to say again Blaine: Even if your hands are shaking And your faith is broken Blaine with Ryder: Even as the eyes are closin' Do it with a heart wide open Marley with Blaine: Wide heart! Marley with Blaine and New Directions: Say what you need to say Blaine: Say what you need to say Blaine with Marley: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say (Ryder: Say what you need to say) Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to Say what you need to Blaine with Marley (New Directions): Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Blaine with New Directions: Say what you need to say Curiosidades *En la segunda estrofa, cantan Blaine y Ryder, sin embargo Ryder no había llegado aun. Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Shooting Star Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio